A liquid crystal display device has been widely used as a display in a portable electronic apparatus including a portable telephone, a television, a personal computer, and the like. In general, in the liquid crystal display device, visibility on a front side is excellent, but a viewing angle is narrow. According to this, various efforts have been made to make the viewing angle wide. As one such effort, a configuration, in which a member (hereinafter, referred to as a light-diffusing member) for controlling a diffusion angle of light that is emitted from a display body such as a liquid crystal panel is provided on a viewing side of the display body, has been suggested.
For example, in PTL 1, to be described later, a light-diffusing sheet, in which a groove having a V-shaped cross-section is provided in a light-diffusing layer, and a light-absorbing layer is provided in a portion of the groove, is disclosed. In the light-diffusing sheet, a transparent sheet formed from polyethylene terephthalate (PET) and the like is disposed on a light-incidence side and a light-emission side of the light-diffusing layer. A portion of light that is vertically incident to the light-diffusing layer is totally reflected from a wall surface of the groove, and is emitted. According to this, light that is emitted from the light-diffusing sheet is diffused.